


Alone Together

by lmontyy



Series: EllieDina Week 2021 [3]
Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, ELLIEDINA WEEK, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Lesbian Character, Past, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Underage Smoking, day three, day three yall :), prompt; trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmontyy/pseuds/lmontyy
Summary: Sixteen-year-old Ellie and Dina find themselves in a bit of trouble when they decide they wanted to steal some of the green stuff out of a man's pocket in the diner. They just barely make an escape.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Series: EllieDina Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188947
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all! day three!
> 
> the prompt is TROUBLE :)
> 
> who doesn't love some past ellie/dina best friend duo shenanigans?
> 
> THIS FIC IS INSPIRED BY "VULTURES" BY JOHN MAYER.
> 
> MY PERSONAL SPOTIFY PLAYLIST FOR ELLIEDINA WEEK CAN BE FOUND HERE: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6qf1UYhdoMRyaSLexX5oMQ?si=09Is9tz3TIqK26cp0IvB2Q&nd=1
> 
> hope you enjoy!

_“Get back here!”_

Ellie hardly heard the scream from behind her – she was too busy running for her life. The cold wind hitting into her ears as her legs moved on their own was making her dizzy. She could hardly keep her composure together, especially from the way she was laughing hysterically when she turned to her right to see Dina just next to her with the same panic written all over her face.

The air was slowly being ripped from her lungs, and she only got a moment to make up for it when the two girls turned a corner on the busy street of Jackson and Ellie quickly pulled Dina into an alleyway through the buildings that was a little too hard to see.

The man, one who they barely knew, had been at Seth’s diner early that morning. He’d been eating, talking casually, enjoying his morning. Until he felt a tickle in his back pocket and whipped his head around to see Ellie standing there with quite possibly the dumbest, guilty smile in the world. Dina had chastised her for how much of an idiot she was as they busted through the front doors and ran out.

At least she got the weed, though.

“You know, Ellie,” Dina panted out, smiling, but undoubtedly disappointed. “I had so much more faith in you.”

“I was literally fine,” Ellie protested, hunched over with her hands on her knees as she heaved, shoveling as much air into her tired lungs as she could. Her throat burned from the harsh frosty breaths she’d taken as they ran through the streets. “I had it and then he decided to turn around.”

Dina rolled her eyes and smiled, sending a playful shove to her arm. “You’re a fucking piece of work, you know that?”

“You love it,” Ellie teased. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the baggie, the prize behind the plastic bouncing as she flicked her wrist with a mirthful smirk. “At least now we got this.”

“Wow,” the smaller girl deadpanned playfully. “You’re a sixteen year old with weed. Groundbreaking. You’re so cool.”

“Shut up,” she huffed, stowing the baggie back into her pocket.

Just as the two girls were about to walk back to Dina’s house and light up, the same voice from earlier stopped them both dead in their tracks and froze all the blood in Ellie’s bloodstream.

_“You two! Don’t fucking move!”_

“Run!” Dina’s voice echoed in Ellie’s head and almost instinctively Ellie’s legs started moving on their own, following behind Dina as they sprinted down the alley toward the exit out to the street.

Immediately, Ellie’s heart picked up, thudding hard in her chest as she continued the mad dash with her best friend, the man quickly gaining speed and on their trail.

Breaking through into the light, Ellie’s mind shifted from Dina’s house – which she knew was down another few blocks in broad daylight – to her own little home outside Joel’s house on Rancher Street. Like a lightbulb going off in her head, Ellie immediately reached ahead and took a strong hold of the smaller girl’s wrist, getting her by surprise when she completely shifted off-course. Heading for the back streets through the fences and the greenhouses, she knew that the way to Joel’s backyard – and in turn, Ellie’s house – wasn’t known to most people who weren’t close to them. It was a perfect escape plan.

“Uh, what are we doing?” Dina asked in a panic as she let herself be led by her best friend.

“Going somewhere else,” Ellie shouted back cryptically, “Just trust me!”

“I really don’t, but okay!”

Leading her down the main street and through one of the gates, she could hear the thundering of the man’s boots against the snow much farther behind them than before, and Ellie knew for certain that once they pushed their way past the gate and made their round through the greenhouses, the man would end up losing them.

And that’s exactly what happened.

By the time they reached the gate leading into Joel’s backyard, the man was nowhere to be seen or heard. Quickly, Ellie pulled Dina in and slammed the gate, running to unlock the front door with Dina right on her heels.

“Get in!” Ellie shouted as the door swung open, standing aside and letting Dina run in before slamming the door behind herself as she all but jumped through the door.

After the click of the lock echoed in the small home, both girls hunched over, completely winded from the run. Neither of them said a word, they both just hovered over their legs, hands on their knees. Dina was the first to lift herself up slowly and put a hand on the wall.

“Okay…” she panted out, voice rolling with panicked exhaustion. “I am never letting you be the one in the charge of getting the weed again.”

“Yeah… you know what…” Ellie heaved in response. “That’s fair. You can do it next time.”

Both of them exchanged a breathless laugh, and Ellie savored the way it sounded in her ears to hear Dina laughing with her. To have her, out of breath and flushed, in her little house, just the two of them. For so many years, they would find themselves shutting out from the rest of the community, alone together in Ellie’s home. Just the two of them. Ellie would never tire of the feeling of them together like that.

“Alright, well,” Dina’s voice cut through Ellie’s adoring thoughts. “Get that shit open, I need some bad after that.”

Chuckling to herself, Ellie took the baggie out of her pocket, bouncing it and shooting Dina a smirk parallel to the one from back in the alley. Only this time, Dina just rolled her eyes and moved toward the taller girl with her lighter.

_Would Jesse even be okay with this?_

Ellie’s mind panicked as she stepped closer and closer. Being that close to Dina always did things to her. As guilty as it made her feel.

_How would he feel about this?_

She didn’t know. But Ellie could only throw those thoughts to the very back of her mind as she embraced the moment that she held out the joint to the smaller girl. Dina took hold of Ellie’s hand and brought her fingers to her mouth. She took the joint from between Ellie’s fingers with her lips, shooting a glance up into Ellie’s eyes while she lit the joint between her lips that Ellie was still holding.

Ellie nearly felt every wall she had up cave in when Dina’s eyes watched Ellie’s as the joint set ablaze.

When Ellie pulled her hand away, Dina just rolled her eyes with a smirk, joint still between her lips, as she moved to sit down on Ellie’s bed. Taking the joint between her fingers, she crossed her legs and looked up at Ellie who was still wide-eyed and flushed with shock.

“Are you coming or what?” She asked playfully, holding the joint out to the taller girl who was frozen in place just a few feet away.

Ellie’s legs never moved so fast toward her bed, every other thought washing away as she sat down on the edge of the bed next to the girl. She placed the joint in her mouth and took a long drag, feeling the burning of Dina’s eyes against her face as she slowly let all of the smoke fall from her lips.

Night passed over them softly and quietly, but they never left Ellie’s house, not even into the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> the shenanigans were real with this one!
> 
> don't forget to follow the spotify playlist (i will be updating it as the week goes on) to get a feeling for the vibes i have when i'm writing these! here's the link again: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6qf1UYhdoMRyaSLexX5oMQ?si=09Is9tz3TIqK26cp0IvB2Q&nd=1
> 
> thanks for reading! please leave a comment with some feedback – i live for that shit.
> 
> you can follow my tumblr @lmontyy or lmontyy.tumblr.com. there i post updates on my writing, personal stuff, and i spam with mainly the last of us and she-ra content, with the occasional legend of korra and the walking dead game content, as well. :)
> 
> thank you again! looking forward to thoughts on this.
> 
> much love,  
> monty


End file.
